Thief Rivals
by Windfield
Summary: Rouge, a treasure hunter, had been hunting for the Master Emerald for an awfully long time now. Finally, after years of hardwork, her wish was coming true. However, someone else was aftering the treasure...
1. Prolouge

_A/N: After writing endless, humor stories, I have decided to write out another fiction, and this time, it's serious. Keep in mind that Rouge doesn't know who Knuckles is nor do Knuckles knows her. Not to mention that the characters are older. It's just a little story that had taken place right after Sonic Adventure. Though I'm trying to keep the fiction faithful to the old games as much as possible. Got to admit, I do prefer the old Sonic games than the newer ones. But that's just me. Enjoy!_

..._  
_

**Thief Rivals**

**

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

**  
It was dark that day. Grey clouds covered the sky. And the day was drizzling. Tough winds blew from the north, causing the flight to her destination to become a non-easy task. Rouge struggled to stay up in the sky. But the weather was indeed unforgivable. Cold mists covered the whole area, blinding her vision to see the surrounding. As a bat, Rouge had used the 'echo' method to get around. With both her keen ears as well as her high-pitched voice, she was able to determine the exact location at where she was. If the bat was right, Station Square would be ten miles behind her and the Floating Island, the very place she was heading to, would be two kilometres away.

She could hear the waves that were formed beneath her. And the bat knew that she was in the middle of an ocean, with no land could be found anywhere nearby. Miles and miles around, only water was in sight.

It had been a one tiring trip for her, with no rest and no food to eat at all. But the bat was determined. She was determined to get to that island, and get the item that she had always longed for, the Master Emerald. Myths and legends about the particular gem had always fascinated the feline bat, claiming that it was by far the most powerful gem ever to date and that it could create wonders to those who possessed the jewel. It was hard to believe that such a stone can be that powerful. And almost no one believed that the legends were real. But to Rouge, she believed that gem was real and longed to witness the jewel itself.

For years, she had done some research regarding the powerful gem and its origin, dated back eight thousand years ago. It seemed that a creature, went by the name 'Chaos', was created by the Master Emerald to do its bidding. Its job was to protect the powerful stone as well as its seven children, the chaos emeralds. For years, the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds were left untouched, that was, till the day when the first human civilization was established three thousands years later. Due to their greed and their desires to conquer the power, men were almost destroyed. This tragedy was a story to all and it became a lesson to the children as well as the later generations. One shouldn't always be selfish and be blinded by greed. History was repeated though. One echidna, Pachacamac, the one and only leader, who led his tribe to the road of doom. This echidna, who craved for power, ordered his men to set foot upon the altar and retrained the Master Emerald with its power that it had in it. Their whole world was completely wiped out. And the echidnas were cursed. One by one, the echidnas died due to some strange illness that they were suffering. It was beyond cure. And the echidnas were never again ceased to exist.

It was a one fascinating story. And the bat had trouble trying to believe it. That wasn't the end of the story though. Two thousands years later, Chaos, a creature that was sealed inside the Master Emerald after the tragic tale of the echidnas was released. Its anger was unleashed and it nearly flooded the whole city of her own home, Station Square. Fortunately, the fierce creature was stopped by none other than a famous blue hedgehog, who went by the name Sonic. Rouge had never met him before. But she had heard a lot of him. The world was saved countless times, thanks to the blue blur himself, from the sinister Dr. Ivo Robotnik, earning him the title as 'the world's fastest thing alive'. Yes, the blue hedgehog was indeed famous.

But the white bat didn't really care. All she wanted was to get that emerald, nothing more.

Since then, she had dedicated her life to track down that jewel and became a treasure hunter herself. For two years, the bat had, time and time, failed to hunt the Master Emerald down. But her determination didn't fade and it made her strong. The failures that she received from all those years only made her desire to get that green gem stronger than ever. Finally, after years of patience, hard work and stubbornness, she was given the words that the Master Emerald could only be found on an altar of a strange island that was called the Floating Island. It was no ordinary island, the bat was told. "The island floats." Due to the chaos energy released by the mighty stone itself. The exact location of the Floating Island was unknown though. The island would constantly move, making her search for the Master Emerald even harder. That bat wasn't about to give up though. Instead, she had taken it as a challenge, a challenge that everyone treasure hunters must face.

Lately, some rumours had been spreading. Some men had claimed that they saw a majestic island that floated, not far from the city, twelve miles away, up in the North site. No one believed them though. But Rouge did. It took her weeks before she was able to track the fishermen down. And she paid them, with a high price, to tell her more about the island that they saw. "That island was huge," one said. "And it floated," the other said. It didn't really matter though. What was more important was that the descriptions were indeed comparable with the Floating Island; huge, floated and the sense of some strange energy when they were near the island. The bat had asked them to aid her and help her to find the island itself. She promised to pay them with a high price. But the men were reluctant to do it. It was monsoon season and none of them dared to sail out in the unforgiving sea. The bat had thought that they were nothing but a bunch of cowards who didn't know the worthy of the green. And after asking them the exact location at where she might find the island, the bat took off, deciding that she was better off doing the job herself.

And so, here she was, tired, hungry and was getting pretty exasperated. The weather was indeed beyond the pale. And the rain was starting to get heavy by the minute. The weather turned cold and the winds got stronger.

Just when she thought that her hopes were about to crash, the bat was able to see a shadow, even if it was by merely, trough her emerald eyes, that was thrown right in front of her. That shadow was huge. So huge that it frightened her. Could it be? Could this be the Floating Island? The legendary island that she had heard so much about? Her heart almost yelped with joy and her excitement was beyond words.

"So, the myths about the Floating Island were indeed true," the bat told herself, happy with the fact that she had done her job well and knew the Master Emerald was near. She could sense the strange energy that surrounded the island. And that energy was strong. She gave a triumph smirk to herself. There was nothing better than to feel the power of the gemstone itself. Her craving to get that emerald somewhat grew.

Minutes passed before the island virtually came into a perfect view. The island contained a huge mountain located right at its centre, bigger than Mount Fuji itself but not comparable with the world's highest mountain, Mount Everest. At the tip of the mountain, Rouge could see patches of white, which she guessed were white snows. Just by looking at them made her cold. The mists thickened. At the foot of the mountain, green jungles grew, all flourished with healthy plants and colourful flowers. The floras were things that she had never seen before, huge mushrooms, tall trees, and flowers that were so beautiful that they were beyond descriptions. She was in awe with the beauty of the nature and Rouge was at the loss for words. So captivated was she with the scenery, the bat had failed to notice a coming obstacle. She was followed...

A buzzbomber, an enemy robot that was invented by the notorious Dr. Robotnik himself, years ago when he first set foot on South Island. It was used to aid him in his world conquest. But the project had failed miserably. And it was sealed. Since then, the mad scientist had been trying to make better robots that were capable enough to go against his greatest nemesis, Sonic. However, the hedgehog just got better due to experiences and the aids that he often received from his allies. Such people were a two-tails fox, Miles Prower, nicknamed 'Tails', and a hyper pink hedgehog that went by the name, Amy Rose, cute and bubbly, a hedgehog who believed that she was fated to marry Sonic. Another rumour had it that the blue hedgehog was often aided not only by his friends but a rival. Some people had claimed that it was an echidna but echidnas died centuries ago. And it was impossible to see one alive.

With its keen eyes, the buzzbomber locked on at its target.

_Target locked... Target: Rouge t. Bat._

And came charging towards the white bat.

She could hear a faint beeping sound from behind her. Curious, Rouge turned her back to take a look. And nearly gasped with shock. With a quick instinct, she quickly did a back-flip, causing the buzzbomber to miss its target. She eyed at the robot that was now right in front of her, breathing profusely due to her shocking state. What in the world was that? It couldn't be a buzzbomber, could it? But... Dr. Ivo Robotnik had gotten the project sealed years ago. She was sure of it. She wasn't able to finish her thoughts though.

The flying robot turned to eye at its 'prey'. Its two eyes glowed with an eerie red, sending chills down at the bat's spine. And fired a chain of missiles at her. With grace, the bat tried dodging all of the missiles but failed to dodge one. It exploded right in front of her face but thankfully, the bat was able to shield herself in time, receiving only scratches and minor cuts and not severe injuries. Her left wing was heavily scraped though and she struggled to stay in mid-air. But the 'predator' wasn't at all that done with her yet. The buzzbomber fired another chain of missiles.

This time though, the bat was ready. She flew upward till all of the missiles exploded itself, leaving behind a trail of black smokes. The sight beneath her was nothing but black. But when the smokes cleared, the buzzbomber was no where in sight.

The bat panicked as she looked around. Where was it?

Unfortunately, her question was answered when the buzzbomber, with a quick flash, appeared right in front of her. Her eyes widened with shock. How could it be that fast? Even Dr. Robotnik hadn't been able to create such a robot with its agility at its maximum level. No, this wasn't the work of the mad doctor himself. Someone else was controlling this robot. But, who? Who could it be?

The buzzbomber came charging at her and did a direct hit right at her gut. The bat screamed with agony. The pain was indeed unbearable. So bad was the pain, Rouge lost her consciousness and her ability to fly. She fell a hundred feet high at mid-air and was lost among the thick bushes of the green forests. The buzzbomber looked at the area at where its 'prey' had fallen. And then, it turned to face at the majestic mountain. With its finishing touch, the bee robot shot out a laser beam out from its robotic stinger and sent an impact at the mountain, causing a landslide to happen. It would be worse with this kind of weather... Rouge was buried alive. She wouldn't be able to survive such havoc. The buzzbomber could be sure of that.

With a good satisfaction, the bee robot flew back to its 'master' and to tell him the good news.

* * *

He was the guardian of the Master Emerald as well as the guardian of the Floating Island. Knuckles, the last descendant of his own race, the echidnas. The red echidna was rushing through a thick forest, at the other side of the island, fully unaware with the incident that had taken place only a few seconds ago at the east coast of his island. Knuckles struggled to get through the forest. Winds blew at his face with dreadlocks waving maniacally at the back of his head. Raindrops fell and soaked his red fur. And mists covered the whole area, giving him some great difficulties to see at where he was heading. 

That day was indeed unpleasing. For hours, it had been raining, causing the rivers on the Floating Island to overflow. And it made the echidna worried. The overflows could endanger the habitats' lives and destroy floras and faunas that lived near the riverbanks. He would have to get down to the centre of the island to shut down the main switch. That will stop Hydrocity, an underground water city, from supplying anymore water to the surface. And hopefully stop the overflows.

His shoes became uncomfortable; wet, squishy and spongy, giving the echidna the feeling of itchiness right at his own two feet. Knuckles didn't really care though. He ran, with all his might, to get to the centre as soon as his legs could carry him. From head to toe, the echidna was covered with mud. And he simply got muddier with every steps he took. His two bulky fists constantly tore the plants down. Any plants that were blocking his way were under the guardian's fury; all were taken down, one by one, so that he could keep moving. Once, the guardian's right foot was tangled, with the green vines that somewhat grew on the wet, muddy ground, causing him to nearly trip. He glared intently at the soggy vines and did a quick spindash, cutting the plants and freeing his trapped leg. Unfortunately, the echidna had used too much force and had accidentally tripped.

Behind him, a little pink ball of light followed, glowing ever so brightly, one might easily mistook it for a firefly. It flew near the fallen echidna and asked, with a slight tone of concern and anxiety found in its own gentle voice, to know whether if he was hurt or not.

"You're alright, Knuckles?" The light faded when a word was said. And it came back on again once it finished its sentence.

The echidna took a short glance at his foot, and swished some of the broken vines off from his leg, disgusted with the current state he was in. But overall, he was fine. "Yeah," Knuckles said, without turning his back to look at the shining object, knowing fully well who he was talking to. "I'm okay."

He then turned to look at his company and smiled. "Thanks for your concern, Tikal." But the expression only lasted for a few seconds. After that, it was reverted back to one of his most common faces, a slight fume. The echidna looked away and glanced at the dark path that was ahead of him. "But if we don't get to that main switch, in time, and shut it down, the whole island is in jeopardy. Not even we are safe," the echidna stated out.

She could tell that he was worried. This was, after all, the guardian's home, and Tikal knew that. He would do anything to keep it safe, even if it meant risking his own life...

For years, Knuckles had been living on this majestic island, alone, guarding the Master Emerald as well as the Floating Island. It was a tough job… the responsibility as a guardian was indeed huge. At times, Tikal couldn't help but to admire the guardian's sheer determination to keep the island safe. It was a non-stop ride. There were people who had been trying to steal the emerald and use its power for their own benefits. Time and time again, he had somehow managed to overcome the situations. No trespassers could withstand the echidna and his two bulky fists, that is, all except one.

Just by hearing the name could send chills down Tikal's spine. Dr. Ivo Robotnik. She was told by Knuckles the stories concerning the Master Emerald.

Several years ago, the time when Knuckles first met the mad scientist... It was a memory not to be forgotten and had became a part of Knuckles' shame. Till now, the echidna still wouldn't forgive himself, for the mistake that he made, that almost endangered the world's life. To think he trusted the doctor, when all that time, Ivo had been scheming. Somehow, the doc had managed to trick Knuckles in thinking that Sonic was the true enemy. It was a matter of time before Knuckles truly realized behind the truth of Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He had thought that he was a goner. His responsibilities, to take casual care of the emerald, vanished. And Angel Island was fated to come to its doom. There was a small light of hope though. Sonic, a new-found friend, and Tails, a friend of the blue hedgehog, had offered their help to aid him. The echidna had reluctant to accept them. But... he didn't have a choice. He showed them the way, the way to get to the enemy's base. With their help, he was able to reclaim the Master Emerald and restore the mighty stone back to its original place, the Hidden Palace.

Since then, the echidna had a hard time trusting other people, especially when there were some concerns regarding the Master Emerald.

But, that wasn't the end though. Three years later, the Master Emerald was shattered, releasing Chaos. This story didn't need some retelling though as Tikal already knew. All this trouble... Just because of one man... If only she could do something to help Knuckles...

But, the sprit knew. She wasn't able to do anything. Not in this current state. She could hear and talk to people but Tikal lacked the sense of touch. She was like a ghostly figure; senseless and almost ceased to exist. If only...

Another gust of strong wind blew. The blustery weather was starting to get worse. And the echidna knew. This could mean danger. Knuckles turned to look back at the glowing, pink ball and shouted, snapping Tikal's mind back to reality. "Now come on. We have to hurry." And he left the place almost instantly, leaving behind a trail of mud and shoeprints as he ran. Without giving a second thought, Tikal followed.


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**  
Not only was it starting to rain heavily, the red echidna could hear a faint, distant sound of thunder, rumbling beneath the grey clouds right after a quick flash that was formed at the dark sky above. The speed of the winds grew. And the white mists thickened. So thick, he could barely see what was in front of him. Things were definitely not good... The whole situation was already in mayhem. Trees swayed to and fro. Animals cried. Fishes struggled against the rushing rivers and streams.

He ran and stopped in front of a rushing river. Knuckles gritted his teeth. How was he going to get across? The water current was too strong for him. And it would be a foolish act to try and get across by swimming. It would be like suicide! He looked around. There must be some other way...

His lilac eyes lit up. To his right, only a few feet away was a broken raft. The red echidna ran to get to the transport, half-hoping that he could use it to get across. Two oars were left unattended on the broken raft, both were covered with green shrubs, and ants were crawling all over them. The red guardian picked one of the oars up and mercilessly swished the unfortunate ants off from the oar, while at the same time made a very disgusted face. The sense of touch at the moisten oar was indeed unpleasant. It was both icky and revolting. Knuckles didn't really have the time to think about it though as he knew that time was wearing thin. Any second now, the main dam at the southern part of his island would burst and it could cause a major flood at the lower part of Angle Isle. If Knuckles ever wanted to see his island back in its peaceful form, he would have to get down to the main switch and fast.

The guardian did some necessary checking on the small raft, making sure that it was safe enough for him to use it. He went and tapped onto the logs. A soft hollow noise was made. _What the...?_ It seemed that the logs were concaved from inside out. This might just help to keep the raft afloat rather easily. The strings were still strong, strong enough to withstand the terrible waves of the river for a good several minutes. And hopefully, be able to bring him ashore at the other side of the rushing river. One end of the raft was totally wrecked out though, as if something big had attacked it, something that was so big that it scared the previous owner, who had happened to make this raft and possibly used it to get across the river. Whoever made this must have abandoned it. But overall, the raft was still usable.

All this time, Tikal could do nothing but watched him worked. The spirit flew and floated around him, without uttering a single word, half-afraid that she might distract him and cause the echidna to slow down at what he was doing.

With all his might that he could muster, Knuckles pushed the heavy raft away from the trees and tried getting it onto the river. Despite the fact that he was a powerful warrior, even he was having a hard time trying to move it. Cold sweats were starting to pour in. It was a non-easy task. I can assure you.

Slowly, very slowly, the raft was moved.

Knuckles gritted his teeth as he panted. That push was definitely taking the most out of him. And the red echidna was starting to feel tired. It was even harder than he had intended. And the rain wasn't helping either. The wet floor was slippery and a couple of times, it nearly caused the red echidna to slip and fall.

With a final push, the small raft stumbled and it fell right into the flowing water. He waited.

A moment later, the broken raft emerged itself to the surface. And he immediately leaped onto the wrecked transport, with his right hand holding onto an oar, before it virtually floated away.

He gave a triumph smirk to himself and looked at Tikal with a small smile plastered on his tired face, indicating her that he had succeeded.

* * *

"Knuckles! Look out for that giant rock!" cried out the small pink ball of light as she floated right next to the red echidna. "Steer right!"

With a small, quiet nod, the red guardian did like what he was told. He steered the small raft to the right, barely dodging death, with his confidence for survival dropped tremendously, despite the fact that Knuckles was still able to keep a rather calm look on his face. He gritted his teeth and panted. Sweats were starting to form on the guardian's head, mixing in with the raindrops that mercilessly continued to fall, washing away the mud that had stubbornly stayed onto the echidna's fur for a short period of time.

Knuckles felt hot in the inside as anxiousness grew. While at the same time, felt cold due to the chilly winds that Mother Nature was giving. Things were indeed unforgivable. And the echidna was... afraid. Never in his life had he seen such a terrible storm. Even Perfect Chaos, the God of Destruction, was unable to summon such havoc with its power limited when compared to Mother Nature. Let alone a mortal to try and challenge the storm.

The raft continued to float in a zigzag pattern as it danced about wherever the river took it, with its user clinging onto the wooden transport for dear life, wishing that the nightmare would soon end. He had little control over the small raft and the oar that he had with him proved to be almost useless.

With every gulp of air that he inhaled, nervousness grew.

It was a one bumpy ride. And it was making him sick. Kayaking just wasn't the guardian's taste. Giddiness was starting to kick in.

Fortunately, the water current was coming to a slow halt as the raft continued to float downstream, relieving the user as well as his company. It was a miracle to know that the wrecked transport was still in tact, even after what it had gone through earlier.

The location at where the two were was a gigantic marshy area. Tall mangrove trees grew at this not-so-pleasant place with green soggy vines tangled among the thick branches of the trees. The river was somewhat wider than it had earlier been. If not, shallower. Little ferns grew at the side of the river. And huge lotus plants were growing on the seemingly calm surface of the water, floating majestically downstream.

_Safe at last_, that was what the two had thought. But the quietness, save for the rain with its constant dripping noise, didn't last.

A faint, chilling sound of a cruel roar was heard from a distance, alarming both of the creatures. None of them had a thing to say, both were frozen with fear, petrified. What was that? The two looked around, wanting to know the answer rather desperately. It was hard to see things in this terrible mist though. The scene was nothing more but pure white. Nothing. They could see nothing. No other living creatures were in sight, beside themselves, in this marshy area. However, there was a strong sense of feeling that they were being watched, with the fact that they were followed. The force was unknown though. They would have to stay cautious.

Tikal continued to look around. Her anxiousness grew at every passing minute. The seemingly quietness in that particular place was starting to scare her.

Just then, a small splash was heard. And then, something green swam passed them. The moment when she saw it, the thousand-year-old spirit shouted as fright overtook her mind, calling for the guardian's name.

"Tikal, what is it?" the red echidna asked as he turned his head to look at his company. Though faceless, he could tell that she was afraid. Something big must have scared her. But, what? What was that 'thing'? What did she see?

Knuckles wasn't able to finish his thoughts though. A low, hissing noise was heard.

(_Hisssssssss…_)

The red guardian froze. He turned to look at where the noise had came from. Unfortunately, Knuckles could barely see anything.

(_Hisssssssss…_)

This time though, the disturbing noise was louder. Not to mention, nearer. He grabbed hold onto his oar and looked down at the murky water.

A dark figure was seen... It was long, slender and awesomely huge.

What was that? It didn't seem to be moving though. But the red echidna remained cautious.

Like an ancient warrior, who was getting ready to attack his prey, Knuckles, carefully and slowly, approached the monstrous shadow, with his oar being held tightly in his own two bulky fists, fearing for whatever outcome that might befall on him. But, he was still able to keep a rather composed look on his face. Without uttering a single word nor did he turn his head to look at Tikal, Knuckles raised a hand up and had it placed behind him, giving her the hint to stay back. Tikal backed away the moment she saw the hint without any hesitation at all. She was worried for the guardian though and she advised him to be careful, who in response nodded in a word of 'yes'.

The red echidna got his face hardened.

He drew nearer to the snake-like figure with his heart thumping rather uneasily. Just what was this thing? It couldn't be a gigantic snake, could it?

Knuckles didn't bother to think any further though, as his mind already told him to get right into the action. Like a native hunter, who would throw a spear at his soon-to-be food, the red echidna flung his oar towards the dreaded 'prey', hitting its head right on target. For a moment there, there was nothing but a mere silence. He stood still at where he was and continued to gaze on the surface of the cold, silent water. It annoyed him though. Just why wasn't that thing moving?

"Come on..." the echidna whispered as he held onto his breathe without moving an inch. A second later, he shouted, wanting to get whatever the thing was moved.

There was an awkward of silence the moment he did that though. The whole atmosphere... It didn't feel right at all.

But then, the short moment of the quietness was disrupted with the constant noise of what sounded like a rattle. Curious, the red guardian turned to look at where the noise had came from. The pointy tail belonging to the monstrous shadow was gone. And the red echidna panicked. Where had it gone to?

Before he could think any further, Knuckles heard a cry from Tikal, who was shouting fearfully for his name. Quickly, he turned his head, only to find a giant head of what looked like a green serpent coming towards at him with its mouth widely opened, threatening to swallow him whole and end the guardian's life instantly. The red echidna was dismayed. Fortunately though, he wasn't at all that petrified. The green, giant serpent dived in to attack its prey but Knuckles was able to dodge the attack in time by rolling away to the other end of the raft, safe for a good, several seconds. The wrecked transport rocked, up and down rather uneasily.

Several pieces of chips were scrapped off from the bended logs as the green serpent made a u-turn to eye as its victim, who in turn was staring at the beast with a pair of cold, purple eyes. There was no way in the world was he ever going to let himself be swallowed by a monstrous beast like this. To his ancestors, his people, and Knuckles himself, their thoughts about getting swallowed by a wild beast was nothing but a cheap and dishonour way of dying. An echidna warrior's way of life was to conquer fears, to rule over all of the wild beasts living in the jungles and to bring honour to himself as well as his own clan, ancestors, ruler, family and friends. The bigger the beast an echidna defeated, the bigger the honour was. However, this wasn't an exact case for Knuckles. He wasn't at all fighting for honour. Right there and then, his life was more of an important issue...

_

* * *

_

_A quick flash of lightning was formed, followed by a loud thunder that boomed throughout the whole city, scaring the people with many petrified in fear. High up at the sky above, a head of a living, breathing creature was seen, staring oh so intently at the weak mortals below who were all struggling to stay alive. Some had made it to the higher grounds, safe from the terrible flood that was created, while others, who failed to save their own skins, were drowned. The young children were crying. A few hid themselves under the arms of their parents, refusing to face reality, terrified beyond anything, while the adults wiped, quietly and bitterly, for their lost homes, family members and friends. Some were even afraid to look at the terrible scene while others were totally lost for words. _

_Buildings of what used to be majestic, tall skyscrapers that once stood rather proudly on the city ground were now nothing but memorable ruins. Fancy restaurants, huge cinemas, and beautiful parks and gardens. They were all gone... Years of hard work and patience to build wonders such as these vanished in just a blink of an eye. _

_He looked around and murmured, "This can't be happening..." It was unbelievable. Through all of the hard experiences and adventures that he had been through, he had seen nothing like this. The hedgehog stood on one of the many wrecked buildings, and cast down his eyes, looking down at one of the most dreadful scenes that he had ever seen in his entire life. There were a lot of people who wiped. And he himself felt like he was about to break down as well. A great sense of immense pity washed over him as he watched the people suffered. They all could do nothing to counteract the mayhem. They were powerless and were extremely incapable of defending themselves. _

_Even he felt helpless... True, he was indeed a hero, a saviour, who had saved the world countless times. But, what could his status do to help them in a situation like this? His chance of winning was a zero to one as Gods, such as the creature here, are known to be immortal. They are eternal, which means, they are forever unbeatable. He glanced up at the sky and saw the creature's ferocious eyes that had no mercy, no compassion, and no sympathy in it. It was cold. Yellow, ruthless, and cold._

_Perfect Chaos..._

_The God of Destruction..._

_Its mammoth anger..._

_All of the weak mortals below were standing fearfully under the God's fury..._

_Chaos roared as it unleashed its anger, petrifying everybody who was witnessing the terrible scene. The noise was indeed loud and thunderous. Being a hedgehog, the blue speedster had a great sense of hearing. Thus, it was a pain to him the moment he heard the awful roar. He covered his pointy ears with his two hands, closed his eyes and winced. It felt like he was pressurized, and he could do nothing to stop the pain._

_And then, the unpredictable happened..._

_A tentacle of what seemed to be made out of water sprung out from the creature's body and it landed ferociously on one of the many ruins, killing tens of people who had happened to be standing there. Rocks and stones flew at all directions. And blood was mixed with the cold water that flooded the whole city. Screams and shouts could be heard all over the place. All of the other survivors could do nothing but to gasp in fear, eyes widened with shock. Some were even afraid to take a look at the scene that was in front of them as it was too gruesome for them to take. Had it had no mercy? It was hard to believe that there was such creature that could be this heartless. _

_Wincing, the blue hedgehog looked up, face hardened, fists balled. _

_Anger and rage bubbled within the blue hedgehog. He was angry at Chaos, for just about everything regarding the mayhem. The hopes, the dreams and the happiness of the people living here were destroyed. How could it do such a thing? Just what did these people do to deserve such fate? They knew nothing about the horrible incident that happened long ago. And neither did they have anything to do with it._

_As if it knew what the blue speedster was thinking, Chaos tilted its head and looked down at him. It snarled at him, giving him the hint that he should just stay out of the way. And that there was nothing he could do to help. This human civilization was indeed fated to come to its doom. _

**...  
**


End file.
